"Inferno" Zalious
"You're never going to understand me. I'm not like you." - Inferno defending herself to Everest. Roseline "Inferno" Zalious is a member of the Everstar Empire and Everest's first mate. She plays a major role in the series as Everest's voice of reason. She is mostly enigmatic, as no one truly knows her past, nor does anyone take the time to ask. However, she is wanted by the government so they can clone her and make an army of deadly force users. She is the Deutaragonist of the series and a major character in the sequel series: Legion. Part I (The Need for Excitement Arc - Grand Tower Arc) At the beginning of the series, she is seen on the island that she and Everest grew up on and along with her childhood friend, gained the right to become a pirate. She adopted a son, Christopher, and almost gave her life to protect him. Later on, she met Melle-belle, a woman who wound up being old friends with Everest. The two eventually got married and Mel adopted Chris as well. She became well known for her abilities and even took down several high class commanders on her own. She became a pirate lord and stuck by Everest as his first mate. She is known throughout the seas as "The monster of the South Sea". However, at the climax of the Asia incident, she was heavily wounded and had to seek medical treatment. However, this brings forth the problem that she does not have a true human body. Her body is made of an organic metal known as Ballistic Titanium. Her internal organs are all human, but it is learned that she is a built human. This causes internal struggle with the rest of the crew, as they all begin to distrust Inferno. At Grand Tower, she proves to be a very strong member of the crew and defeats General Crunch's Admirals. Some time between parts I and II, she becomes co-founder of the pirate lords and is highly respected by the others. Part II (Dark Hades Arc - The OZ War Arc) In the beginning, it is shown that the crew still holds a distrust when it comes to Inferno, making her feel alone. As the OZ pirates attack the Emerald Behemoth in search of the Everstar, she fights the crew's first mate alongside Melle-belle and winds up sustaining heavy injuries, leading to her first defeat. However, her body upgrades in an attempt to heal her wounds, leading her to change her appearance. While vulnerable to attack, Hydra steps in and saves her from the muscular OZ crew member. With the strength she gains through the upgrade, she carries Mel to a safe place and joins with Everest. When she arrives, she loses her control and tortures Havoc as much as she can before the enemy crew's defeat. Together, the two are able to push back the OZ pirates and achieve victory. Once the fighting is over, Marines lay siege on the ship and Inferno and Everest decide to allow themselves to be captured in order to save the rest of their crew. While on the ship to Dark Hades prison, she is almost raped by three Marines, who were ordered by Bartholomew Norman III. This shows how much Norman truly hates Inferno. However, she is saved by Lilith Norman, a kind woman who pledges her loyalty to Inferno. Once the lords break into the prison, Inferno devises an elaborate plan to lead the higher ranked Marines away from the prison. She gets beaten near death by Lilith as a part of the plan and forces herself to upgrade. Her appearance changes and she boards the gigantic Marine ship that she was brought to the prison on. She leaves the crew's side in order to lure the other Marines away with their most prized ship. President Bartholomew Norman III eventually catches up with her, however, and decides to execute her on sight. Despite this, Inferno is able to survive via her third upgrade and get off of the ship. She then finds herself washed up on the beach of a small island. In her absence on the crew, she becomes the head of the Revolutionaries, a group of men and women who originally formed a militia to combat the World Government. She later reunites with her crew members at the Emperor Islands and trains with her army. Afterward, she gains the title of Emperor and continues to lead the Revolutionaries. During the OZ war, she leads her army against the Marines, allowing the Empire to gain the upper hand. She then aids Havoc and Mel in fighting Roy, leading to the Privateer's defeat. Part III (Empire and The Fall of the World Government) Seven years after Part II, the Empire has expanded greatly and Inferno has become The Empress of the Sea, joining Everest in his quest to stop the World Government once and for all. Her powers have improved immensely, being able to hold off a whole fleet with only her presence alone and being able to fend off the president while waiting for Everest. This is due to her advancing to her Final Upgrade (Upgrade 5 3 and 4 aren't seen) She reunites with Mel and Christopher and in the epilogue, the three become a family once again, nine years since the last time. Legion: Release the Lion Arc (Chapters 1-3) She has become the voice of the Empire, in Everest's stead. She makes all of the major decisions, including taking on the renegades and releasing Harley Everred, despite knowing the people's rights and how dangerous the missions are. It is soon revealed that Inferno is Harley's mother, after an incident on the battlefield causes her to lose her memory. So, Inferno has a more youthful look once again in her body's attempt to keep her alive. Since she reverts back to a younger age entirely, she also loses her memories of everything that happened in the past, including Grand Tower, meeting Mel and adopting Christopher. The only thing she remembers are her ambitions to liberate the world and her dear friend, Everest. She goes out on the Sapphire Titan along with Harley, Victoren, and Roy. Legion: The Revolutionary Arc (Chapters 4-13) Eventually, her and Roy start a serious relationship, despite it being just sex at first. When she finally reveals her love for him in chapter 9, he leaves the crew without telling her that he feels the same. Feeling abandoned, she upgrades and her memories rush back to her all at once. She yells at him as he walks away, saying that she will kill him the next time they meet. In chapter 9, after everything that happens, she confronts Harley and apologizes for keeping her in the dark for so long and shares her memories with her through ballistic memory. She shows her how she was born and why her lineage had to be a secret and also gives her the memories of the Empire's goals and success. Harley doesn't take this well, having figured out that her mother abandoned her for things she hadn't even done yet. After seeing the Empire's ambitions as well, makes her question their current standing in the world, leading to her eventual defection. Inferno takes this the hardest, not wanting to lose her daughter. She goes back to Everest, warning him of Harley and Victoren's defection. Everest decides that Harley isn't a threat to them, however, and brushes it aside. Legion: The Three-man war Arc (Legion Chapters 14-40) After hearing of her daughter's pregnancy five years earlier, she tried to seek Harley out. However, she never found her and was left in the dark with her new grandchild. After the child's birth, Harley comes forward, already having evolved once again, declaring war on the Empire and the old World Government. Inferno hesitantly agrees to the war eventually. She asks Harley for permission to see her son, which Harley replies with saying that her son will never know Inferno. Later on, she confronts her daughter once again and apologizes for everything. She then shows her daughter her efforts to break her out of her imprisonment on several occasions, proving that she never went along with Everest truly. However, she felt that she couldn't fight against him, so she attempted to change the Empire from the inside by becoming the leader after Everest left. Once she became the seventh sage of time and space, she then begins to challenge Everest. In the end, she helps Harley in achieving her goals and promises to give her a better childhood, as she tears a hole in time. Empire: The Dying World (Light Novel) After tearing a hole in time, Inferno ventures back in time to Harley's birth and after seeing everything happen as it did before, she goes back even further, where things took a turn for the worst. She confronts her father back in the time one year after her own birth. She asks him why he was willing to go into the Marines for her. He tells her everything and gives her a hug. Since he's already a sage of Time, it isn't against the law for them to talk, so they spend a lot of time just trying to figure things out. They come to the conclusion that Inferno's timeline was one of many other possible ones and that, if she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, she could create a timeline where their ambitions are met and everything is as it should be. Inferno takes time to think, but goes forward in time to the fight with Norman I. There, she confronts the current president and threatens his life. Because of this, that timeline's Inferno never gets severely wounded by a cannonball and things progress much faster. She also gives Everest the map to the the correct Everstar Island, allowing them to realize their goals of world liberation faster. After helping this much, she goes a little further to just after Asia incident and confronts Mel. Although it's a tearful reunion, Inferno knows that she can't stay with her wife in the past. So, she gives her all the memories of the corrupt timeline that she has, hoping that it will change Mel's mind about pushing Inferno away in this timeline. An Empire in the Past (Legion Chapter 41) After their defeat at the hands of Harley and her small army, Inferno tears a hole in time and steps through it, appearing in the past. She appears right after Mel confesses her feelings to her for the first time, dating it to just after the Asia incident. Back then, Mel is only 26 years old. She tells her everything, including that she is Inferno. Mel reacts similarly to how she did in this Inferno's timeline, but quickly changes her mind after learning of their nine years apart due to their demeanor toward her. Mel tells the rest of the Everstar crew what she is told, giving them a great advantage in the years ahead. Inferno tears a hole through time back to her own timeline and is killed due to her breaking the rules of the sages.